Admins and Moderators
All Admins and Moderators are descendents of Mundus, at least according to lore. They help in managing the server and making gameplay as smooth and fair as possible. Of course, it's not fun to be managing all the time, so you will also occasionally see them integrated into nations and playing on an equal level to others. Our Statement All Admins and Mods are allowed to be creative but resort to a legit basis. By this I mean, "''Even I'' have to mine my stone, just like everyone else." -Samrules14 Admins Wells26 "Building Leader" (In development) 2touchfootball "Website, Plugin Leader" I am 2touchfootball, also known as Sam or "Better Sam." I have been playing Minecraft since Beta 1.2, and have been addicted ever since I started. I am friends with Samrules14 in real life, and am the one who first got him to play minecraft. I am in charge of the plugin management for the server, as well as lead design for the website. Administering a server is an expensive and time-consuming project, but I am willing to do it alongside my partners because I have a love for the game of Minecraft. You will often see me helping n00bs get used to the server, and battling it out in the arena. [[User:Samrules14|samrules14 "Design Leader"]] I am Samrules14 or you can call me Sam. I am an active member and leader on the server as I am tackling the high prices for running a external server. I came up with the RPG idea and surrounding, but wouldn't be able to to any changes without my helpful team behind me. You will see me looking for cheaters, watching fights, and helping out my town if I get a town... In real life I enjoy large amounts of ButterCookies and have an awesome dog named, Lucy. I am 15 years old and ready to help. Moderators [[User:Alamatora|alamatora "Creator of Lore"]] I am Alamatora, nicknamed Ala, Tora, sometimes even Alamu, although I also like the name Neko-tan. :3 I've been addicted to Minecraft since I was first introduced to it, and my recent introduction to multiplayer servers have made that experience all the more enjoyable. As "Creator of Lore," I have devised the background legacy to this server, and will continue to expand it as time passes. For all you classicists out there, you may notice the references to the Latin language and to classic mythology in my lore. Please note that both have been altered in some cases to better fit the legacy, so don't go barking up my tree. T.T In-game, you will find me playing with my favorite nation (Taeda :3), and occasionally do moderator work when ordered to. [[User:Nicholaslimck|nicholaslimck "Landscape Constructor"]] So, I'm a Landscape Constructor. That tells me a lot. Now, what exactly AM I supposed to do? Build the landscape? ...OK. Fine. What a great job. (Sam, this is when you tell me what responsibilities this position implies.) OK. I'm Nicholaslimck - sometimes shortened to 'Nick'; don't really care about which people use. I was introduced to Minecraft by some old friends - and instantly found it a good game. I'm an avid gamer; mostly action-adventure games or RPGs (Assassin's Creed, inFamous, Final Fantasy, and recently, Skyrim), strategy games (such as Total War: Shogun 2) or sandbox games like Minecraft. I'm good friends with Alamatora and iBPancakes. While Alamatora is an anti-griefer, and iBPancakes a... experienced griefer, I'm kinda in the middle. Once in a while, I'll go on griefing quests with Pancakes, often as revenge against someone who griefed us, so if you DO end up griefing me... no mercy shall be spared :3 [[User:IBPancakes|iBPancakes "War Moderator"]] Hey there, as you can see above, I'm iBPancakes, better known as Pancakes. I've played minecraft since this August and have been a fan ever since. So apprently Sam made me a War Moderator, and I don't have the slightest idea what I'm suppose to do, but I'll learn. Get used to it, because there's gonna be as much war as possible on the server :). Also if you have any diamonds missing, your best bet is to come to me first. No, not to report someone, but probably because I'm the one who took them :3 Yes, I'm an avid griefer, get used to it. Though I am a griefer, I'm still a moderator and that roll will be kept in mind my entire gameplay to try and make the war experience for all players fair and enjoyable. As for other things, I know Sam in real life, and all the other current team members. Other than Minecraft, I enjoy playing Team Fortress 2 and Ikariam, two great games in my opinion. I'm also a Michigan fan, so 2touchfootball can go die in a hole. Category:Community